DE 199 42 310 C1 discloses a winding reel having three rods accommodated on a rotating element and rotating about a rotary axis and an empty label carrier tape windable onto the rods. The three rods are arranged on a common radius around the rotary axis of the winding reel. To remove a roll of wound-up label carrier tape from the winding reel, it is necessary to bend the free end of at least one of these three rods inwards in the direction of the rotary axis in order to reduce the friction of the label carrier tape on the rods to such an extent that the roll of label carrier tape can manually be removed in the direction of the free ends of the rods. A drawback of this solution is the expenditure of force, which is applied to the winding reel itself with one hand, and the necessity of removing the roll with the other hand; a procedure that is disadvantageous from the ergonomic point of view.
US 2007/0278342 A1 discloses another embodiment of a winding reel, which has a complicated structural design and which is not hygienic because it is difficult to clean.